Histoire d'un amour
by Cordelune
Summary: Le désespoir peut être vécu par n'importe qui... Même par le plus grand Serpentard. Quand l'amour apporte plus de bien que de mal, le désespoir nous envahit...


Salut à tooous!! Et voilà une autre fic! Une !  
Je l'ai écrite pour ma Belle Sophy. Elle t'est dédiée ! Merci d'être toujours là pour moi. Je t'aime fow fow !  
Bon, bon, boooon… Assez de bla bla !

La chanson traduite dans ce one-shot est **Behind Blue Eyes**, de **Limp Bizkit**. Je l'aime beaucoup ! D'après moi, elle est bonne ! Franchement ! Je vous la conseille !

**Disclaimer** : J.K.Rowling est l'auteure originelle d'Harry Potter et cie. MAIS, l'intrigue sort de mon esprit tordu ! C'est déjà ça !

Bon, je vous laisse lire !

**No one knows what it's like**

_Personne ne sait ce que c'est_

**To be the bad man**

_D'être le méchant garçon_

**To be the sad man**

_D'être l'homme triste_

**Behind blue eyes**

_Derrière des yeux bleus_

Un rayon de soleil entrait doucement par la fenêtre du manoir, illuminant le merveilleux visage de Draco Malefoy. Draco aimait la sensation de la chaleur du soleil caressant sa peau… Malgré les apparences, malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, il était quelqu'un de plutôt simple. Il se contentait des petits bonheurs de la vie de tous les jours. Après tout, les plus grands miracles sont ceux qui font le moins de bruit.   
Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait déjà tout qu'il préférait les choses inutiles… C'est vrai après tout! Il était intelligent, avait un corps magnifique, un visage d'ange, une belle fortune, un somptueux manoir… Tout lui réussissait! Draco Malefoy menait une belle vie. Il était tout simplement gâté par la nature!   
Sauf… À une exception près… Il était né d'une famille au nom reconnu, et aux habitudes froides. Le vide dans sa vie, le membre manquant, la plus grande nécessité, c'était l'amour. Oui, Draco Malefoy avait tout, sauf le besoin le plus pressant et le plus dominant que tout être humain entretenait. Il n'avait pas d'amour ni de ses parents, ni de ses « amis ». Certaines personnes se seraient demandées pourquoi, s'il lui manquait tant d'amour, Draco n'essayait pas d'en avoir? Pourquoi faisait-il tout pour nuire aux autres? Et je vous répondrais que tout est question d'éducation. C'est pendant l'enfance que tout être, tout masque se forme.

Donc, le Prince des Serpentard, ayant été éduqué pour par des êtres froids et distants, agissait lui aussi avec froideur et détachement. Mais aussi… Son nom. Le fameux nom des Malefoy. Son nom le précédait… Faisant d'avance, avant même que les gens ne le connaissent, monter les barricades et éveiller la méfiance. Donc, comme Draco savait qu'on lui assignait déjà un rôle, le rôle du gamin prétentieux fauteur de trouble, il n'essayait pas de lutter pour se faire des amis à la manière traditionnelle, mais bien par la manière forte, en se faisant respecter grâce à la crainte.

**No one knows what it's like**

_Personne ne sait ce que c'est_

**To be hated**

_D'être détest_

**To be fated**

_D'être coinc_

**To telling only lies**

_À ne dire que des mensonges_

Mais, encore une fois, c'était à une exception près... À Harry Potter, et seulement Harry Potter, il avait voulu s'attacher. Il avait voulu se faire apprécier de lui, il avait voulu être son ami, son meilleur ami. Il avait essayé dans, le Poudlard express, au début de leur première année… Il lui avait tendue sa main pour partir du bon pied. Mais son père, Lucius Malefoy, déteste les moldu, donc déteste aussi ceux qui aiment les moldus, soit les Weasley.

Draco avait donc continué le travail de son père en insultant Ron. C'était la plus grosse erreur de son existence… Ça avait causé l'éloignement entre lui et Harry, et le rapprochement entre Ron et Harry.

C'est à partir de la fin de la première semaine que Draco a commencé à détester vraiment Ron, et pas seulement pour imiter son père. C'est quand il a réalisé qu'Harry et le roux étaient déjà des meilleurs amis après seulement une semaine. Ronald Weasley avait pris sa place auprès du brun. Ronald Weasley était maintenant son ennemi numéro un. Son seul ennemi.

Alors il le provoquait, l'insultait, le raillait. Et Harry défendait toujours Ron. Harry le haïssait lui pour avoir haï Ron. Quelle affreuse vérité. Surtout en sachant que Draco faisait tout ça pour Harry… Parce qu'il l'aimait et le voulait…

**But my dreams**

_Mais mes rêves_

**They aren't as empty**  
_Ils ne sont pas si vide _

**As my conscience seems to be**

_Que ma conscience semble être_

**I have hours, only lonely**

_Je passe des heures, de solitude_

**My love is vengeance**

_Mon amour est vengeance_

**That's never free**

_Jamais libre_

Il se disait parfois qu'il devrait abandonner son masque, et se montrer au monde entier! Mais son père veillait toujours, et les gens avaient appris à le connaître comme étant haïssable… On ne peut changer le passé. Oh, bien sûr, il aimerait être _réellement _froid, et _réellement_ détaché de toute situation. Mais pour Draco, c'était impossible. Car sous ses airs bornés et prétentieux, il était attaché à Harry comme personne d'autre, il en était sûr. Parce que Draco aimait Harry, il en était amoureux. Comment faire autrement d'ailleurs… Draco pensait souvent qu'il aimerait en finir avec tout ça. D'une mort simple et rapide. Sans souffrance…

Et c'est en ce jour ensoleillé, pendant les vacances d'été, que Draco songeait à toute cette affreuse situation qu'était le « Cas Potter ». C'était la dernière journée des vacances, et Draco venait d'être, encore une fois, blessé par son père et ignoré par sa mère. Tout ce manque d'amour le menait, lentement mais sûrement, au désespoir. Et le désespoir peut rendre fou le plus sage des hommes, il le savait. Le désespoir le rendait fou lui aussi, et il ne pouvait y échappé. Il se sentait las de tout ça. Il était fatigué de ce rôle qu'il jouait, de cette image qu'il entretenait. L'idée que demain il allait revoir Potter et ses amis lui donnait des nausées. Non pas parce que le trio l'écoeurait, mais parce qu'il savait qu'il devra demain jouer à nouveau ce rôle… Demain, sa septième année allait commencer.

Draco voulait être seul. Il avait réussi à éviter Harry et avait repoussé les autres Serpentard. Il s'était assis dans un wagon vide et s'y était enfermé. Il ne voulait voir ni entendre personne.

Arrivé à l'école, il resta silencieux, ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Il n'avait pas la tête basse, mais avait perdu son air fier et hautain. Il avait l'air épuisé et malade. Draco essayait de tenir son masque du mieux qu'il pouvait… Mais son moral était tellement bas qu'il ne réussissait à cacher son vrai visage qu'en parti. Ça lui donnait presque l'air normal, pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas. Mais pour les autres, pour ceux qui l'avait connu ou enduré pendant six années, ce changement effrayait presque! Tous se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pendant les vacances pour qu'il change à ce point. Les Serpentards se disaient que ça allait lui passer. Les Serdaigles se disaient qu'un changement d'attitude lui ferait du bien, et du bien à tout le monde. Les Pouffsouffles s'inquiètaient et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arrivé. Et les Gryffondors, eux, ne disaient rien. Ils étaient tout simplement bouche-bée. C'était la première fois qu'ils trouvaient que Malefoy avait l'air humain. Presque vulnérable. Ils fronçaient les sourcils d'un air intrigué, mais se taisaient.

Draco, quant à lui, était à peine conscient de tous les regards sur lui. Et puis, de toute façon, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste que le festin finisse au plus vite pour aller se coucher dans sa chambre de Préfet. Il n'avait pas faim de toute manière. Alors, dès que le discours de Dumbledore fut fini et que les nouveaux élèves furent classés parmi les quatre maisons, il quitta la Grande Salle sans avoir touché à une quelconque nourriture et sans demander son reste. Et ils ne vit pas que les yeux de toutes les personnes présentent, professeurs, élèves et elfes de maisons confondu, le suivait du regard partir la tête basse. Et il ne vit la lueur d'inquiétude traverser le regard D'Harry Potter.

Dès qu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Draco s'effondra sur son lit, pleura silencieusement, et s'endormi, à bout de force. Quand il se réveilla, le matin n'était pas encore arrivé. Il faisait nuit noire. Draco eut envie de sortir, donc il s'habilla et sorti calmement. Il longea le château et monta une haute colline qui dominait tout le parc. Rendu au sommet, il s'accota contre un arbre et observa le parc sans le voir, le regard vide. Au bout d'un moment, il se fit sortir de ses pensées par un vague mouvement. Il tourna lentement la tête. D'abord il ne vit rien, puis il distingua une silhouette. Calmement, il murmura d'une voix vide…

-'Allez vous en…'

Mais rien ne lui répondit. Il continua à regarder la silhouette. Puis celle-ci s'avança. Il croisa de son regard triste et fatigué une paire d'émeraude. Draco, reconnaissant Harry, détourna la tête. Puis, de la même voix, il continua…

-'Tu ne veux pas partir… Alors je le ferai…'

Alors, lentement, il se leva. S'aidant du tronc d'arbre. Harry s'était tût. Il ne disait toujours rien et continuait à regarder le blond. Quand il fut complètement relevé, Draco se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. Il le regarda un moment, le regarde de plus en plus triste et désespéré. Puis, quand il sentit que les larmes lui venaient, il baissa la tête et commença à partir. Mais Harry l'interpella…

-'Malefoy!! Ça suffit! Cesse de jouer toute cette comédie! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur hypocrite! Tout ça, ce n'est qu'un rôle que tu joues! Tu ne sers à rien ici, excepté à humilier et blesser les gens! Tu n'as pas ta place ici!'

Draco se retourna encore une fois, et croisa le regard du brun. Si seulement il réalisait comme il avait raison… Il n'était qu'un menteur, et ce n'était qu'un rôle qu'il jouait… Seulement, Harry ne parlait pas de son air froid, mais bien du vrai Draco, de celui qui était triste et désespérément seul.

Draco savait maintenant que ses larmes coulaient. Mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Son masque était tombé par terre et s'était brisé en mille morceaux, il ne pourrait plus jamais le mettre. Et il le savait.

Le blond dit alors dans un semi-murmure…

-'Tu as raison… C'est ce que je suis. Et je ne vaux rien dans ce monde. Alors pourquoi y suis-je encore… Qu'est-ce que j'attends pour en partir…'

Puis il recommença à s'éloigner. Laissant couler librement ses larmes amères qu'il avait trop longtemps retenues. Harry avait raison. Il ne vallait rien, et s'il partait, il n'y aurait personne pour le pleurer ou pour regretter sa perte. Il n'y avait personne ici pour lui…

**No one knows what it's like**

_Personne ne sait ce que c'est _

**To feel these feelings**

_De ressentir ces sentiments_

**Like I do**

_Comme moi_

**And I blame you**

_Et je te blâme pour ça_

Harry était complètement désorienté! Malgré que Malefoy n'ait parlé que très doucement, il avait entendu. Il savait que ces paroles ne lui étaient pas adressées. Et il savait aussi qu'il avait déclenché quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Le Gryffondor ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait dit toutes ces horreurs à Malefoy… Peut-être était-ce pour s'assurer que Malefoy ne jouait pas un rôle justement… Mais maintenant, Harry savait. Il savait que tout cela n'était pas qu'une comédie ou une dépression passagère. Malefoy n'aurait jamais au grand jamais pleuré devant lui! Et son ton était trop douloureux, trop purement douloureux pour n'être qu'un rôle. Et Harry savait à présent qu'il avait mené Draco à la mort. Il devait le retrouver, et vite! Alors il commença à dévaler la colline en courant, en courant à s'en brûler les poumons, en courant pour une vie autre que la sienne.

Draco n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Alors il continua à errer, en s'éloignant le plus possible d'Harry. Il était arrivé dans une espèce de petite clairière, où il s'effondra. Il éclata en sanglot, ne se contentant plus de simplement laisser couler ses larmes. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleura réellement, vraiment. Il pleura toutes ces larmes qu'il avait si longtemps refoulées. Il pleura de pur chagrin, de pure solitude, de pur désespoir… Et quand le matin arriva, il pleurait encore. En fait, Draco n'avait même pas remarqué que le matin était arrivé. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'irait pas en cours et il le savait. Et il s'interrogea à peine quand quelqu'un le pris doucement dans ses bras pour le serrer. Sa tête se nicha contre une épaule, et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il senti qu'on le serrait plus fermement contre un torse. Il se faisait bercer doucement, en entendant plus ou moins une voix de fond qui lui murmurait des mots de réconfort…

Quand il se réveilla plus tard, il était encore dans ces mêmes bras, contre ce même torse et nicher sur cette même épaule. Il leva les yeux doucement, pour voir cette personne chaleureuse qui l'avait consolé, ou du moins, accompagné dans son malheur. Il vit Harry endormi, blotti dans ses bras comme lui-même était blotti dans ceux d'Harry. Il sourit tristement. Quelle ironie! Potter causait son chagrin, et le même Potter le consolait. Il était reconnaissant envers Harry de lui avoir donné ce bout de chaleur humaine. Il continuait de fixer Harry quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Puis Draco se défit de l'étreinte, murmura un vague merci et partit, laissant un Harry perdu et désemparé.

Draco regarda son ombre… Il n'en avait pas. Il devait donc être autour de midi. Il n'y avait pas que le soleil pour lui indiquer l'heure… Son estomac criait son désacord d'être ainsi ignoré depuis deux jours. Alors, il céda à la faim et avança lentement vers le château. Il n'avait pas envie d'être entouré de Serpentards, il n'avait pas envie d'être entouré du tout. Harry, seulement Harry… Il ne voulait voir seulement qu'Harry, il ne voulait parler à personne sauf Harry, il n'avait envie d'embrasser personne excepté Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. Comment avait-il réussi à jouer son rôle d'ennemi pendant si longtemps…

**No one bites back as hard**

_Personne ne mord aussi fort_

**On their anger**

_Avec leur colère_

**None of my pain and woe**

_Aucune de mes douleurs ou malheurs_

**Can show through**

_Ne pourrait__ le__ montrer_

Le Gryffondor, de son côté, repassait les évenements… Il cherchait Draco mais ne le trouvait pas, il commençait à s'inquiéter et à désespérer, quand il entendit des sanglots. Il avança dans la direction du bruit, et il le vit… Effondré à même le sol, sanglotant. Harry avait ressenti une grande vague de tendresse et d'affection pour Draco, et il s'était précipité pour le prendre dans ses bras, voulant effacer à jamais toutes les larmes qui souillaient le merveilleux visage d'ange de Draco Malefoy.

Pourquoi avait-il eût cette si poignant envie de prendre Malefoy dans ses bras…? Pourquoi avait-il même eût l'envie de simplement le consoler! Ils étaient ennemis! Il n'aurait pas dû essayer de le retrouver, encore moins de le consoler… Et pourquoi avait-il maintenant l'envie de le revoir? De passer sa main dans les cheveux blonds à l'apparence si soyeux…? Pourquoi avait-il envie de connaître Draco Malefoy? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui parler? Pourquoi voulait-il tant savoir qui se cachait sous cet ancien masque? Et pourquoi sentait-il maintenant qu'il s'était engagé dans un jeu dangereux… 

Quand il rentra à son dortoir, Harry ne pris pas la peine de discuté avec Ron et Hermione de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas leur raconter non plus. Il lui semblait étrangement que ce qui s'était passé avec Draco était en quelque sorte son trésor. Il voulait être le premier à connaître le vrai Draco. C'était son droit… Son devoir. Il s'endormit lentement en pensant à tout ça. Harry n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi cette nuit là. Il avait dormi en pointillé, se réveillant après un rêve, se rendormant, pour se réveiller encore une fois après le même rêve… 

Il entendait quelqu'un pleurer… Il cherchait, cherchait… Il ne voulait pas laisser cette personne pleurer. Il _devait_ la trouver! Il vit quelqu'un de dos, de longs et beaux cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur un dos. Un visage qui se retourne. Des yeux aciers, un air profondément seul et blessé. Un murmure qui semble flotter dans l'air… 

-« Ne me laisse pas Harry… J'ai besoin de toi… Aide-moi je t'en supplie… » 

Et il se réveillait toujours ensuite. Plus inquiet et désemparé à chaque fois… Car Harry était quelqu'un de spécial… Ses rêves n'avaient jamais une signification en l'air. Draco Malefoy ressentait-il vraiment ce besoin? Et l'aider, il aimerait bien. Mais comment, et pourquoi? 

**But my dreams**

_Mais mes rêves_

**They aren't as empty**  
_Ils ne sont pas si vides_

**_A_s my conscience seems to be**

_Que ma conscience semble être_

**I have hours, only lonely**

_Je passe des heures de solitude_

**My love is vengeance**

_Mon amour est vengeance_

**That's never free**

_Jamais libre_

C'est donc pour toute cette histoire de rêve à la signification confuse qu'Harry eût vraiment mauvaise mine le lendemain matin. Il se traîna jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Et dès qu'il entra, il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Aucune tête blonde en vue… Harry sentit une grande vague de déception le parcourir. Et c'est alors qu'il fonça les sourcils. Encore ses émotions. Mais c'était quoi ce bazard?! Pourquoi ressentait-il tout cela pour Malefoy, pensa Harry d'un ton méprisant qui lui sembla sonner horriblement faux. Il haussa des épaules et tassa ses questions d'un revers de la main. Pour plus tard, les préoccupations. Alors il s'assit aux côtés de Ron, écoutant distraitement la conversation. À chaque fois que quelqu'un rentrait, il relevait la tête pour voir si ce n'était pas Draco. 

Harry rit intérieurement. C'était drôle comme cette situation lui faisait penser à Cho Chang quand il était amoureux d'elle. Soudain, il se raidit sur son banc. Une constatation évidente mais dévastatrice venait de lui traverser l'esprit, lui coupant toute envie de rire. Non, il ne pouvait tout de même pas être amoureux de Draco Malefoy…?! C'était ridicule! Mais pourtant… Il avait constamment envie de le voir, de lui parler. Il surveillait son arrivée et ne pensait qu'à lui. Mais surtout, pourquoi cette constatation lui semblait-elle avoir toujours été là? Il semblait à Harry qu'il avait toujours été amoureux de Draco… Et que l'événement de la veille n'avait été que le déclencheur, pour son esprit trop long à la détente qui n'avait pas réalisé assez tôt ce que son cœur criait… 

Harry se leva lentement. Ignorant Ron qui lui demandait ce qui se passait. Il traversa la Grande Salle, l'air d'un zombie, et sorti dans le parc. Il commença à monter la même colline que l'autre soir où il avait rencontré le vrai Draco pour la première fois… Et pas seulement le masque Malefoy.Comment avait-il pu ignorer ce fait évident, qu'était celui qu'il était amoureux de Draco, pendant si longtemps…? Comment avait-il pu croire pendant toutes ces années qu'il le détestait… Rendu sur la colline, il regarda autour de lui, puis respira un grand coup. Il lui semblait étrangement que la vie était plus simple, plus douce maintenant que le fait qu'il était amoureux de Draco avait été découvert et accepté. Mais elle semblait aussi tellement plus compliquée… Devait-il assumer ce fait, et essayer de se rapprocher de Draco, dans l'espoir que peut-être un jour, il trouverait le courage de dire au blond ce qu'il ressentait pour lui… 

Harry s'était accoté sur le même arbre que Draco. Draco… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette descente aux enfers que le Serpentard vivait… Pourquoi avait-il tant changé? Qu'est-ce qui le blessait au point de ne plus supporter son masque…? Harry n'avait jamais été si préoccupé au sujet du blond. Il soupira. Comme il avait envie de le haïr pour l'avoir fait tomber amoureux… Mais c'était impossible. Harry était maintenant prisonnié de son amour. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en sortir.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout ça, Harry vit Draco finir d'escalader la colline, tout comme lui-même l'avait fait. 

Draco voulait respirer. Il avait besoin d'air! Mais l'air ne venait pas… Alors il choisit de sortir. Il avait vu Harry sortir... C'était Harry l'air dont il avait besoin. Et c'était Harry qui ne venait pas. Et c'était Harry qui ne viendrait jamais. Et c'était pour Harry qu'il était sorti. Il avait espéré le voir de loin… C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisit d'escalader une nouvelle fois la colline surplombant le parc. Peut-être réussirait-il à repérer le Gryffondor? Mais, l'inconvénient, c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu le repérer de si près! 

Draco venait de finir de monter la montagne. Il s'était alors tourné vers le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, reprenant son souffle petit à petit. Il scrutait le parc, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il ne le voyait nulle part… 

-'Harry, où es-tu…', murmura Draco tout doucement, laissant le vent porter ses paroles. 

-'Mais je suis ici, Draco.' 

Draco sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Il vit Harry qui le regardait fixement. 

-'Tu me cherchais?' Demanda le brun. 

Draco resta silencieux. Se contentant de regarder les merveilleuses émeraudes qui servaient de yeux à Harry. Harry… En y pensant, en pensant à Harry, à son père, à sa vie… Draco ressentit à nouveau cette vague de désespoir qui l'envahissait comme à chaque fois.

**No one knows what it's like**

_Personne ne sait ce que c'est_

**To be mistreated**

_D'être maltrait_

**To be defeated**

_D'être vaincu_

**Behind blue eyes**

_Derrière des yeux bleus_

__

Vivrait-il un jour à nouveau heureux? Il lui semblait que cette option lui était inaccessible. Il dépendait d'Harry. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre heureux à nouveau sans Harry. Et Harry ne pourrait jamais vivre heureux en étant avec lui. Et Harry passait avant lui.Combien de temps avait-il passé, à regarder Harry en se perdant des ses pensées… ? Quelques secondes ? Une minute ? Cinq ? Dix ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et peux lui importait. Alors il se rappela la question posée… 

-'Non… Pas vraiment…', finit par répondre Draco. 

Harry leva un sourcil, suspicieux. 

-'Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé ainsi Draco ?' 

-'Pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ?' 

-'Pourquoi évites-tu ma question, _Draco_ ?' 

Un nouveau silence se fit après qu'Harry eût insisté sur _Draco_. Harry continua… 

-'Alors, réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait chang ? Pourquoi es-tu si triste… si… seul… ?' 

-'Ça ne te regarde pas, Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.' 

-'Pourquoi alors ais-je rêvé de toi ?' 

Draco haussa un sourcil, puis ouvrit grand ses yeux...

-'Quoi ?!' 

Harry soupira en roulant des yeux. 

-'Mais non, imbécile ! Pas de cette manière là! J'ai rêvé que tu me demandais de l'aide…'

-'Et alors ?' , le coupa Draco, 'ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout !' 

-'Ne m'interromps pas ! Si tu m'avais laissé finir… Bon, je continus. J'ai rêvé que tu me demandais de l'aide, et mes rêves ont toujours une signification importante. J'ai un espèce de sixième sens pour ça… Et je crois que ce rêve-là ne peut pas être plus clair ! Alors, oui, ce qui t'est arrivé me regarde.' 

-'Ça suffit Potter ! Tu me détestes et m'as toujours détest ! Ça ne te regarde en rien du tout ! Toute cette histoire de rêve, ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider, ce n'est que de la curiosit !' 

Draco commençait à trembler… Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il le savait. Mais il voulait dire ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était maintenant ou jamais… 

-'Harry… Cesse de me harceler avec ton « aide ». Tu ne peux pas m'aider… Personne ne peut m'aider… Et personne ne pourra JAMAIS m'aider !!' Cracha finalement Draco, avant d'éclater en sanglot. 

Comme la première fois, Harry fût blessé par la peine de Draco. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face à lui… Il aimerait tellement l'aider, le consoler… Lui enlever ce chagrin qui le rongeait tant…   
  
Il s'approcha de Draco et le pris dans ses bras. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, Draco sur ses genoux, et il le berçait doucement, en lui caressant les cheveux. La tête du blond était accotée sur son torse. Le Serpentard passa à son tour ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant de pleurer.

Et encore une fois, il s'endormit, en larme et à bout de force. Mais Harry ne le lâcha pas. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'endormirait pas. 

Quand Draco se réveilla, environ 45 minutes plus tard, il serrait toujours Harry, et celui-ci lui caressait toujours les cheveux. Il était bien, simplement bien. Il aurait tellement aimé rester ici, et comme ça… Ne plus bouger, et laisser Harry lui caressant doucement les cheveux… Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et ce moment n'y échapperait pas…

Harry se détacha doucement de Draco, mais ne l'éloignant pas trop… 

-'Draco, mon Draco… Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe… ? Je sais que nous avons toujours été ennemis, mais… Draco, crois-moi… Je veux que ça change. J'ai découvert plus de chose à propos de toi en seulement quelques jours qu'en sept ans ! Je… Je sais pu trop Draco … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi tout a changé Pourquoi _tu_ as changé? Il me semble que ton changement d'attitude a changé mon monde… M'a changé moi !_ Je_ ne te vois plus comme avant… ! Pourquoi tout ça ?!' 

Le Serpentard écoutait, se taisant. Tirant lui-même des conclusions du monologue qu'Harry se faisait. En effet, le brun semblait se parler tout seul… 

-'…Et aussi Malefoy, pourquoi tu ne réagis pas quand… Draco ? Tu m'écoutes ?!' 

Puis, comme Harry l'appelait, Draco révisa mentalement le monologue qu'il avait à peine écouté, retenant les moments important… Draco, **mon** Draco - avons toujours été ennemis- veux que ça change- _Je_ ne te vois plus comme avant…

Bien, c'était une « conversation »positive. Alors il se décida à répondre enfin : 

-'Oui, oui. Je t'écoute, je t'écoute.' 

Harry haussa un sourcil, sceptique, mais il ne dit rien à ce propos… 

'-Hmmm… Mouais… En tout cas, tout cela pour te demander : Draco… Je…J'aimerais… J'aimerais savoir quelle est la cause directe de ton changement d'attitude… ?' 

Ledit Draco ne répondit pas… Comme c'était ironique. La cause même du changement demande pourquoi ce même changement ! Draco sourit d'un sourire triste, d'un sourire sans joie… Harry attentait-il vraiment une réponse ? Croyait-il sincèrement qu'en quelques jours seulement, les deux garçons seraient devenus assez proches pour que Draco lui dise son plus profond et plus douloureux secret… ? Apparemment, vu la lueur d'attente qui brûlait doucement au fond des émeraudes d'Harry. Comme le blond ne voulait pas décevoir complètement Harry, il lui répondit, doucement… 

-'Tu ne sais spas ce que tu me demande là, Harry… Mais qui sait, peut-être… Un jour… Tu découvriras l'origine de cette histoire… Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que je te le dirai, Harry. Je… Je suis désolé.' 

**And no one knows how to say**

_Et personne ne sait comment dire_

**That they're sorry**

_Qu'ils sont désolés_

**And don't worry**

_Et ne t'inquiète pas_

**I'm not telling lies**

J_e ne te mens pas_

Harry était plutôt surpris ! Que Draco change complètement et devienne quasi-dépressif, ça passait, qu'il pleure dans ses bras, il pouvait toujours tenir… Mais qu'il s'excuse devant lui, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose de personnel !! Mais voyons ! Il n'avait pas à s'excuser seulement pour ça ! 

-'Mais voyons Draco ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour si peu !' 

-'Non… Harry… Tu ne comprends pas… Je… C'est que… Non rien, laisse.' 

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Harry resserra son étreinte autour de Draco. Il se sentait inutile. Il rêvait de l'aider, il ne pourrait pas demander mieux ! Mais Draco était si inaccessible… Il ne pouvait rien y changer…

Alors, comme il n'avait pas encore dormi et que l'heure avançait, ajouté au fait que les bras de Draco étaient si chauds et confortables, Harry sombra lentement dans le sommeil… Ayant pour compagnie des rêves peuplés de blonds nommés Draco Malefoy. Ceux-ci étant parfois heureux, parfois triste, et parfois en larme, demandant de l'aide désespérément. 

Draco Malefoy, quant à lui, pensait à cette discussion. Pendant le monologue d'Harry, celui-ci avait semblé tellement attentionné envers Draco… On aurait presque dit qu'il était… Amoureux de lui… ! Était-ce possible… ? Ça semblait tellement improbable… Mais ça expliquerait tant de choses ! Tous les « Draco » qui semblaient si familiers dits par Harry, toute l'aide que le brun lui offrait, toute cette attention sur lui… 

Ah… Rêve en fuite… Il ne faut pas trop s'accrocher aux rêves. Ils nous détruisent plus souvent qu'ils nous aident. 

-'Draco… Draco, dit-moi… Pourquoi… tout ça… Draco… non… arrête… larmes, pleures…'

Draco sursauta ! Il baissa les yeux vers Harry. Mais il dormait toujours ! Ainsi, le charmant Potter parlait dans son sommeil… Et il rêvait de lui. D'après son expression, Harry ne faisait pas un rêve très amusant… 

Les lèvres d'Harry commencèrent à trembler, et des ses yeux coulèrent quelques larmes solitaires… 

-'Laisse-moi t'aider… Draco… Besoin de toi… Toutes ces larmes… non… Ne le supporte pas… Non ! Non ! NON !!' 

Et le Gryffondor se réveilla brusquement, tremblant, pleurant, essayant d'étouffer des sanglots… Draco ne savait plus que faire, alors il essaya de lui apporter son soutient, et il enserra Harry de ses bras d'une manière qu'il souhaitait rassurante. 

Harry leva les yeux vers lui… 

-'Oh, Draco ! Je ne veux que t'aider ! Laisse moi t'aider ! Je ne supporte plus toutes ces larmes ! C'est fou, Draco ! JE ressens ce que TU ressens ! Draco, laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plaît, je t'en prie… Oh, Draco, je suis tellement désolé pour ces années, je suis désolé! J'aiderai ! Je le promets ! J'aiderai !' 

Le Serpentard sourit doucement. 

-'Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Calme-toi… Je vais bien. Ne t'en fait dont pas pour moi. Harry… Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire… Eum… Voudrais-tu… que nous soyons… Amis ? Ou du moins, que nous ne soyons plus ennemis?' 

Ce fut à Harry de sourire. S'il ne pouvait avoir Draco comme étant sien, comme étant « son » amoureux… Au moins ils seraient amis. Quelle merveilleuse idée ! 

-'Mais bien sûr mon Draco !' 

-'Pourquoi « mon » ?' 

Harry en resta bouche-bée ! Avait-il VRAIMENT dit _ça _?! Oh non non ! Il venait de se trahir ! Autant dire : « Je t'aime Draco, je l'ai réalisé y'a pas longtemps. Ça te dirais de m'embrasser, maintenant, juste comme ça ? ». Harry était rouge de honte. 

-'Euh… Je sais pas trop… J'ai dû dire ça sans m'en rendre compte. C'est un lapsus ?' 

Draco n'y croyait pas deux secondes. Mais il ne voulait pas mettre Harry mal à l'aise, donc il hocha la tête, prétendant y croire. Mais au fond de lui-même, un grand combat se menait en Draco… Il essayait de toute sa raison de repousser ses espoirs profonds, ses espoirs d'un amour partagé. Mais malgré lui, son cœur commençait peu à peu à gagner du terrain… 

Harry était soulagé que Draco l'ait cru si facilement. Mais il doutait tout de même de l'avoir convaincu… Toutefois, il sourit à Draco et se leva… 

-'Bon, je devrais rentrer. Ça ne se voit pas comme ça, mais ça fait tout de même quatre heures que nous sommes ici !' 

-'Oui, d'accord. Je vais faire de même aussi. Bonne fin de soirée à toi, « mon » Harry', le railla gentiment Draco.

Harry eut alors la certitude que Draco ne l'avait pas cru. Quelle humiliation ! Et s'il savait ?! Et s'il avait découvert ses sentiments ?! Une angoisse poignante l'agrippa à l'estomac, ainsi qu'une peur sans nom lui vint à l'idée d'être découvert !

Il sourit maladroitement et s'en alla rapidement. 

Regardant Harry s'en aller, Draco sourit malicieusement. Il était intelligent, des signes si évidents que ceux que montrait Harry ne pouvaient tromper. Alors, il tenterait le tout pour le tout. 

**But my dreams**

_Mais mes rêves_

**They aren't as empty**  
_Ils ne sont pas si vides_

**As my conscience seems to be**

_Que ma conscience semble être_

**I have hours, only lonely**

_Je passe des heures, de solitude_

**My love is vengeance**

_Mon amour est vengeance_

**That's never free**

_Jamais libre_

Le Serpentard rentra à son dortoir, et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre, imaginant un plan pour faire craquer son Gryffondor. 

Il était sur le point de s'endormir, quand un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. Ça sera parfait, simplement parfait.Il s'endormit, rêvant du Gryffondor et lui dans une chambre, sur un lit, les jambes entrelacées…

Et le lendemain, il eut besoin d'une douche froide !! 

Pendant celle-ci, il planifia tout son plan. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens. Il utiliserait la ruse. 

Draco fit un sourire rayonnant ! Il finit de s'habiller et sortit de sa Salle Commune, pour se mettre à la recherche de Potter.Il commença par la Grande Salle. Demandant à quelques personnes s'ils avaient vu Harry. Puis, comme personne ne l'avait vu, il alla à la bibliothèque et y rencontra (surprise !) Hermione. 

Draco sourit et s'approcha d'elle… 

-'Bonjour, Granger ! Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps. Je voulais seulement te demander si tu avais vu ce très cher Harry Potter ?' 

Hermione resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, mais elle se rattrapa vite. Elle fronça les sourcils… 

-'Quel mauvais coup tu prépares encore Malefoy ?' 

-'Ah ! C'est la que tu te trompes, Granger ! Je prépare bien un coup… Mais pas mauvais. Alors, tu l'as vu ? '

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite… Malefoy était vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci. Tout d'abords, il a l'air presque humain. Puis il est carrément dépressif, pour devenir extrêmement courtois et de bonne humeur !! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ?! 

-'Vu ton silence, Granger, j'en conclu que tu ne l'as pas vu. Bon, alors merci quand même ! Et bonne journée !' 

Puis il partit, laissant Hermione dans la plus profonde des perplexités. Alors, elle se leva d'un coup et décida de chercher Harry pour lui parler du « Draco-Malefoy-version-revue-et-améliorée ». Elle rangea rapidement ses livres éparpillés sur la table et s'en alla en coup de vent. 

Présentement, Draco cherchait Ron à la place d'Harry. Il s'était dit qu'ils étaient probablement ensembles, et qu'une tête rousse était plus facile à repérer. Donc l'option Weasley était une bonne idée. 

Il se promenait dans tous les couloirs le nez pratiquement vers le ciel, essayant de regarder par-dessus tout le monde. Et du coin de l'œil, il crut apercevoir des cheveux de feu qui s'enfonçaient dans un autre couloir. Il fonça vers l'endroit… Mais n'y vit que Ginny. Draco fit une petite grimace de dégoût, mais il tenta quand même la même chose qu'avec Hermione. 

Il accrocha un sourire charmeur à ses lèvres et demanda à la rousse si elle avait Harry. Malgré sa méfiance, elle lui répondit tout de même que non, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Alors le blond la remercia et passa son chemin, soulagé.

Comme il avait arpenté tous les couloirs, il décida d'aller chercher dehors. 

La chaleur de l'été qui finissait le fit sourire un peu plus. Il adorait l'été… Avec ses brises chaudes, son soleil ardent, ses activités innombrables… En fait, il trouvait que chaque saison avait ses plus et ses moins.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser.Il chercha un grand arbre… Il le trouva prêt du lac. Draco sourit à nouveau, satisfait. Il commença à grimper rapidement dans l'arbre, son corps souple et musclé l'aidant beaucoup.

Rendu au sommet du grand chêne dans lequel il avait grimpé, Draco essaya de s'arranger dans une position assez confortable, sachant que son observation pouvait durer un moment. 

Et il avait raison ! Au bout d'une heure, le Serpentard commença légèrement à être exaspéré d'être ici, à ausculter le parc sans relâche. 

Alors, il abandonna son poste d'opération et commença à descendre. 

Rendu environ à la moitié de sa descente, il crut entendre un éclat de voix. Alors, il s'immobilisa et écouta. Les voix se rapprochaient… 

-'Non mais t'en a pas assez de parler de lui !!'

-'Mais Ron, écoute-moi ! J'te jure qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui… C'est trop bizarre ! J'arrête pas de rêver de lui !' Tient, tient… Parfait chronométrage. Harry et Ron s'installaient sous l'arbre et parlaient assez fort pour que Draco entende… 

-'Comment ça, tu rêves de lui ?! Malefoy n'est pas un sujet de rêve ! D'ailleurs je ne vois vraiment pas ce que les filles lui trouve… Pourquoi elles se pendent toutes à son cou ?!' 

-'Ron, excuse-moi, mais tu sais très bien que Malefoy n'est pas _laid._ Encore moins repoussant ! Il faut quand même admettre qu'il a quelque chose… D'attirant…' 

Draco failli s'étouffer en entendant ça…

Ron pris une expression désespérée… 

-'Ooooh Harryyyy ! Je sais bien que tu préfères les hommes '(Deuxième possibilité de crise cardiaque pour Draco quand il entendit qu'Harry était gay… Il faut avouer que c'était quand même une surprise !), 'mais tu aurais pu choisir mieux que Malefoy ! Hey… Attend une minute… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « j'arrête pas de rêver de lui »...? Quels _genres_ de rêves?!' Harry rougit, mais Draco ne le vit pas. Le brun marmonna quelque chose que Draco n'entendit pas distinctement… 

-'QUOI ?! Mais tu t'fou d'moi Harry ! T'es pas sérieux !' 

-'Tu pourrais pas faire plus de bruit, Ron ? J'ai pas bien entendu !! Non mais tais-toi un peu ! Je veux pas que tout le monde sache ça ! Mais y'a pas que ce genre de rêve… Y'en a des bizarre aussi… Il fait noir, je cours, je cours. J'entends quelqu'un pleurer. Je veux l'aider ! Alors je le vois, je le trouve enfin… C'est lui qui pleure, Ron ! Draco Malefoy, il pleure et me demande de l'aider ! Alors je lui répond que j'aimerais beaucoup, puis je lui demande comment. Et ça finit toujours à ce moment… Mais pourquoi tu ris ?!' 

-'AHAHAHA ! Excuse-moi Harry ! Ahahaha ! Je ne ris pas de toi. C'est que j'imaginais Malefoy pleurer comme un béb ! Ahahaha ! Trop drôle !' 

Draco, dans son arbre, se retenait de frapper cet espèce d'imbécile qui se croiyait drôle. Harry, lui, fronça les sourcils, la colère commençant à monter en lui… 

-'Arrête, Ron. Il n'y a vraiment rien de drôle là-dedans ! Que quelqu'un pleure ne devrait pas provoquer le rire. Et le fait que Draco ne semble pas éprouver d'émotions ne fait que rendre ces moments plus vrai ! ALORS NE RIS PLUS JAMAIS DE LUI !!' 

Ron se tût immédiatement, voulant s'enfoncer sous terre. 

-'M… mais… Mais Harry… Qu'est-ce qui te prend… J' veux dire, je suis ton meilleur ami ! Pourquoi tu me cries dessus comme ça ? Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé en…riant de Malefoy… ? Tu sais Harry, t'aurais dû m'le dire si t'était amoureux de lui...' 

-'QUOI ?! Non, non, non ! Ne te fais pas d'idée ! Mais d'où t'as sorti que je serais amoureux de lui ?!' 

-'Ta réaction confirme mes soupçons… Tout d'abords, tu parles constamment de lui , une vraie gamine ! Ensuite, tu fais des rêves érotiques avec lui comme premier rôle, comme tout adolescent plein d'hormones qui travaillent ! Et, finalement, t'es hyper frustré seulement parce que je ris de lui ! Alors Dieu sait que ce n'est pas la première fois !' 

-'Ron... je… Ah, s'il te plaît Ron, laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ? S'il te plaît, rentre au château, je te rejoindrai plus tard. Je veux juste rester seul un peu.' 

Ron sourit doucement… 

-'D'accord Harry. Je te laisse tranquille. Profites-en pour penser à ce que je t'ai dit !' 

-'Promis. Et merci !' 

-'Pas d'quoi ! À tantôt !' 

Et il partit, laissant Harry à ses songes. 

Pendant tout ce temps, Draco assimilait tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut apprendre en espionnant ! Il devrait faire ça plus souvent ! Alors, premièrement, Harry était gay ! Ensuite, il rêvait de lui, mais attention… Des rêves érotiques ! Avec lui ! Ça fait déjà deux bons points ! Ensuite, même l'imbécile de rouquin pensait que Potter était amoureux de lui… Serait-ce possible ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ? C'était la réalité? 

Il finit de descendre de l'arbre, et atterrit aux côtés d'Harry. 

Celui-ci sursauta et le dévisagea. Puis il rougit ! 

-'Est-ce que t'as tout entendu ?' 

Draco fit un sourire mi-amusé, mi-charmeur. 

-'Tu sais Harry, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de vérifier les idées de Weasley…' 

Répondit Draco, s'approchant d'Harry. 

-'Euh… eum… Draco ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Pourquoi tu…' 

Puis il soupira de contentement. Draco l'embrassait. Et à plein bouche ! Le Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps. Il répondit au baiser immédiatement, s'abandonnant entièrement au blond. 

Il ne se posait plus de question, il n'essayait plus de comprendre. Plus rien n'existait, sauf Draco… Draco… La bouche de Draco, le corps de Draco contre le sien… Draco, Draco, Draco ! Il l'aimait tellement ! C'était fou ! Mais tellement plaisant…

Ils se séparèrent pour respirer, puis reprirent leur baiser, toujours plus tendrement, plus passionnément, plus… Amoureusement. 

Hermione cherchait depuis déjà un long moment ! Et elle en avait assez de chercher ! Elle était en train de se dire qu'elle devrait retourner à ses livres, quand elle croisa Ron…

-'Oh, Ron ! Dit t'aurais pas vu Harry par hasard ?' 

Le roux sourit, l'air espiègle… 

-'Si, je l'ai vu…? Eh bien, oui... Je l'ai effectivement vu.' 

-'Aaah ! Enfin, quelqu'un qui sait où il est ! Alors, où se cache-il ?' 

-'En fait, il préfèrerait être seul… Mais, d'après ce que j'ai vu quand je me suis retourné, il est présentement en trèèès bonne compagnie !' 

Hermione était encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'était. De plus, elle était très exaspérée ! Alors, elle prit Ron par les épaules et le secoua… 

-'NON MAIS C'EST PAS FINIT TOUTES CES BIZARRERIES ET CES SUBTILITÉS ?! ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER EN ÉNIGMES, BON SANG! D'abords Malefoy, à présent toi ! J'en ai assez de chercher ! Alors tu vas me dire IMMÉDIATEMENT où se trouve Harry !!'

-'Booon d'accooord d'accord! Mais calme-toi, veux-tu ! Aha ! On dirait que tu vas exploser ! Il est sous le grand chêne près de lac. Mais-' 

Hermione ne le laissa pas finir et partit. Ron sourit, imaginant l'expression d'Hermione quand elle verrait la scène ! Ahaha ! Il aurait aimé être là! 

-'Je t'aurai averti, 'Mione.' 

Hermione traversa le parc à grandes enjambées. Elle DEVAIT parler à Harry ! Malefoy préparait un coup ! Elle en était certaine ! Sinon, pouquoi aurait-il agi si bizarrement ?

Elle approchait du chêne quand elle vit deux silhouettes enlacées, écrasées sur le sol.

Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, tout en continuant d'avancer… 

-'Oh !' 

C'est le seul mot qui lui vint, quand elle réalisa qui étaient les deux silhouettes, et ce qu'elles faisaient sur le sol.

Harry et Draco, s'embrassant passionnément, les mains sur le corps de l'autre, touchant des endroits pas très communs.

**No one know what it's like**

_Personne ne sait ce que c'est_

**To be the bad man**

_D'être le méchant garcon_

**To be the sad man**

_D'être l'homme triste_

**Behind blue eyes**

_Derrière des yeux bleus_

Hermione se retourna et rentra au château, plutôt surprise. 

C'était dont pour ça que Malefoy était si étrange ! Tout était clair maintenant…

Quand elle rentra au dortoir, Ron avait toujours cet air rieur et espiègle. 

-'AHAHAAA ! J'avais raison ! T'es vraiment drôle à voir 'Mione !! AHAHAHA ! Alors, surprise ? Honnêtement, je m'y attendais. Je suis pas si bête ! Je l'avais vu venir, moi, cette relation ! Harry parlait tout le temps de Malefoy. Et ce satané Serpentard, quant à lui, il n'avait aucune raison de toujours être après Harry !'

-'Oui... Oui, tu as peut-être raison.' 

-'Peut-être? C'est moi qui te l'dit 'Mione, ces deux-là sont fait pour être ensemble !' 


End file.
